Je ne suis pas petite !
by Puky
Summary: Revenant des vacances de noël, James a hâte de retrouver Lily. Mais quand celle-ci est introuvable, James s'inquiète...Où est Lily?...JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!! Voici une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps..._

_Au départ c'était un one-shot et puis finalement je pense qu'elle fera 3 chapitres ( voire max 4)_

_Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi sauf les élèves avec des noms inventés!XD_

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Et pour ceux qui suivent "Possédée", ne vous impatientait pas le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture!_**  
**

* * *

**Je ne suis pas petite !**

* * *

Nous étions en plein mois de décembre. C'était les vacances de Noël. Pour sa septième année, Lily Evans, jolie rousse, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard afin d'éviter les représailles de sa stupide sœur, Pétunia.

Les couloirs étaient calmes durant les vacances : la plupart des élèves étaient retournés chez eux. Seul deux Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle, quatre Serpentard et Lily étaient encore au château.

Les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Peter passaient leur Noël chez les Potter. Remus avait d'ailleurs proposé à Lily de se joindre à eux, prétextant que rester seule pendant deux semaines avec deux quatrième année de Serdaigle, un première année de Poufsouffle et quatre septième année de Serpentard n'était pas très sécurisant, _dangereux_ avait-il dit. Mais Lily, trop bornée n'était pas de cet avis et avait poliment refusé son offre. Après tout, elle savait se défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les vacances se passèrent très bien, Lily passait ses journées à la bibliothèque ou dans sa salle commune à lire des bouquins moldus.

Mais celle-ci n'oubliait pas ses devoirs capitaux de préfète-en-chef.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, le dernier jour de vacances, alors que Lily faisait sa ronde habituelle, elle perçut des murmures.

Elle s'approcha plus près de l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons pour apercevoir les responsables.

Devant elle se trouvait les quatre Serpentard de septième année qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les deux semaines : Evans Rosier, John Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange et Severus Rogue.

N'étant pas préfète-en-chef pour rien, celle-ci s'avança, l'air sûr d'elle vers eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs ! J'enlève 10 points à chacun ! Maintenant allez vous coucher ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais ses dires n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Les quatre Serpentard la regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je crois avoir trouvé comment se venger de notre ami, ce cher Potter et ce bâtard de Black ! » Déclara Lestrange déclenchant les rires de ses comparses.

Lily, elle, recula, quelque peu terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule avec quatre Serpentard dans un couloir vide vers minuit, et se trouve dos au mur.

La jeune Gryffondor déglutit. Elle aurait dû écouter Remus, finalement.

* * *

C'était le premier jour de la rentrée. Après avoir passé de très bonnes vacances avec Remus et Sirius ainsi que ses parents, James avait hâte de retourner au château : perpétuer leurs blagues était un passe-temps dont il ne se lassait pas. En rougissant, il pensa aussi qu'il avait hâte de revoir une certaine jolie rousse.

C'était donc avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres que James s'était assis à la table des Gryffondor. Autour de lui, les élèves grouillaient de partout, bavards et bruyants.

Puis Dumbledore se leva fit son habituel discours et tous purent se rassasier. Tous sauf un qui semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Cornedrue ? T'as pas faim ? » Demanda Sirius.

« - Où est Lily » S'inquiéta le jeune brun à lunettes.

« - Ah ! Je vois ! C'est l'amour qui te coupe l'appétit ! » Puis Sirius balaya la salle du regard « T'inquiètes ! Elle doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque ou encore dans son dortoir ! »

« - Moui…Sûrement » répondit James, toujours pas rassuré.

Ce midi-là James ne toucha pas à son assiette, trop préoccupé pour penser à son estomac.

L'après-midi passa. Tous les élèves profitaient une dernière fois de leur dernier après-midi de liberté : dans le parc ou dans les salles communes.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, se prélassaient au bord du lac noir.

« - Mais où est donc Lily ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu ! » Demanda James.

« - Arrêtes de stresser pour rien, Jamesie… » Soupira Sirius, le regard fixe sur une jolie blonde de Serdaigle « A mon avis, elle doit sûrement t'éviter plus qu'autre chose ! »

« - Mais enfin ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines et vous non plus ! Elle pourrait au moins venir nous saluer…ça ne t'inquiètes pas, Rémus ? » Dit James.

Le Lycanthrope leva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est vrai que c'est étrange…Même si elle ne t'apprécie pas, je pense qu'elle serait passer outre et serait venue me parler…Mais tu te fais sûrement du soucis pour rien, James…Elle doit être dans son dortoir ou occupée à son devoir de préfète-en-chef… » Essaya de le rassurer Remus.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent et les élèves commençaient déjà à crouler sous les devoirs. A midi, les Maraudeurs s'assirent et déjeunèrent.

« - On vient à peine de rentrer que chaque profs nous donnent chacun 30 cm de parchemin à faire pour demain…Oh là là… » Se plaignit Peter.

« - T'inquiètes Queudver ! On t'aidera ! » Dit Sirius.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius débattait sur la fait que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, qu'ils étaient de nature génialissime et qu'ils devaient aider Peter pour qu'il soit aussi bon qu'eux.

« - Elle n'était pas en cours. » déclara James, sombrement.

« - De qui tu parles ? » Demanda Sirius.

« - Lily. »

« - C'est qui ? » s'étonna l'animagus chien.

James le regarda, abasourdi.

« - Lily, Lily Evans, la prêfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, une magnifique rousse aux yeux émeraude, celle que j'aime, la femme de mes rêves ! » Enuméra-t-il.

« - Quoi ? » S'indigna Sirius « Tu aimes une fille et tu nous n'en a pas parlé ! »

« - C'est pas drôle Sir' ! Enfin, t'es le premier à te plaindre lorsque je parle d'elle ! » Dit James.

« - Désolé James mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles parce que je ne connais pas de Lily Evans ! » Répondit le beau brun.

Exaspéré, James se tourna vers Remus qui mangeait tranquillement.

« - Remus, t'as remarqué aussi que Lily n'était pas là en cours, ce matin ? »

« - Lily ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda le lycanthrope.

« - Enfin, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Rem' ! » il se tourna aussi vers Sirius « Arrêtez ! C'est plus drôle, là ! »

« - Enfin, de quoi parles-tu, James ? »

« - J'suis d'accord avec Remus, Jamesie, je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? »

James, effaré, regarda ses deux amis. Tous deux avaient l'air sincère.

« - Vous ne connaissez pas de Lily Evans ? »

« - Non » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Puis il se tourna vers Peter.

« - Et toi ? »

« - Je connais une Liliane Robrey…Mais pas de Lily Evans… »

James les regardait, les yeux ronds. Puis sans un mot il quitta la grande salle.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor parcourait les couloirs du château sans but précis.

' Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois rêver ! Lily a disparu et ses amis ne se souviennent plus d'elle ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui se rappelle d'elle !'

Déterminé, James revint dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers trois jeunes filles. Celles-ci gloussèrent lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elles.

« - Salut James! » Dirent-elles en cœur, d'une voix mielleuse.

« - Salut ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Lily ? »

« - Lily ? Qui est-ce ? »

« - Lily Evans ! Vous partagez votre dortoir avec elle ! »

« - Tu dois te tromper, James. Nous ne sommes que trois dans notre dortoir »

Encore plus abasourdi, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor laissa en plan les filles et revint vers ses amis.

« - ça va James ? » S'inquiéta Remus.

« - Remus ! Qui est resté à Poudlard durant les vacances de noël ? » Le coupa James.

« - Et bien…il y avaient deux quatrième années de Poufsouffle, Joey Curt et Kate Kowen, un première année de Serdaigle, Mark Feed, je crois et quatre septième année de Serpentard…Rogue, Lestrange, Rosier et Avery. »

« - Ok ! Merci. »

« - Mais pourquoi… »

Remus n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que James était déjà reparti.

Le brun à lunettes s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle, repéra les deux amies Curt et Kowen et leur fit face.

« - Salut les filles ! Vous êtes restées là durant les vacances de noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu Lily Evans ? »

« - Je ne crois pas connaître de Lily Evans. Elle est de quelle maison ? » S'enquit Kate Kowen.

« - Gryffondor »

« - Non, désolé. » Répondit Kate.

« - Moi non plus, désolé. » Dit Joey Curt.

« - C'est pas grave. Merci quand même. » Remercia James

Potter s'avança donc à la table des Poufsouffle, vers Mark Feed.

« - Salut ! Dis, t'aurais pas vu Lily Evans pendant les vacances de noël ? »

« - Lily Evans ? 'Connais pas. Désolé. » Répondit le première année.

Complètement abattu, James revint s'asseoir près du reste des Maraudeurs.

« - On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sirius en voyant son ami soupirer, las.

« - Rien…Laisse tomber Sir'… » Murmura James.

Voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas parler, les trois Maraudeurs se contentèrent de cette réponse.

Vint la fin du repas et tous convergèrent vers leur dortoir.

Allongé dans son lit, James réfléchissait.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il oublié Lily ? C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais exister ! Les filles de son dortoir, le reste des Maraudeurs, même ceux qui étaient restés durant les vacances l'avaient oubliée ! Tous ? Peut-être pas…Après tout, il n'était pas allé interroger les quatre Serpentard.

Soudain, James eut une illumination. Les Serpentard ! Mais oui ! Eux qui vouaient une haine éternelle au Gryffondor et plus particulièrement aux Maraudeurs. Oui, c'était eux ! C'était eux qui s'en étaient pris à **_sa_** Lily !

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de cette hypothèse, mais c'était la seule explication plausible. Il devait en parler à Sirius et Remus. Eux l'écouteraient et le croiraient. Ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien !

* * *

Le lendemain, James insista pour sécher les cours avec Sirius et Remus. Peter prétextant qu'une soudaine maladie très contagieuse les avait contaminés, ils restèrent dans leur dortoir.

« - J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous faire rater les cours, James ! Je te rappelle qu'à la fin de l'année nous avons nos ASPICS… » le sermonna le lycanthrope.

« - Oooh ! Fait pas ton rabat-joie, Rem's ! » Rigola Sirius « Bon alors, James, c'est quoi cette nouvelle blague contre les Serpentard ? »

« - désolé Sir' mais cette fois-ci c'est sérieux ! » Déclara le beau brun à lunettes.

Ses deux amis l'interrogeaient du regard. James se lança donc, et raconta toute l'histoire à partir de la rentrée.

« - Tu prétends donc qu'on a oublié une superbe fille, rousse aux yeux vert émeraude, préfète-en-chef, très bonne amie de Remus et la femme de ta vie si j'ai bien compris ? » Résuma l'animagus chien.

« - James…Combien de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu as-tu bu hier soir pendant qu'on dormait ? » Reprit-il après un silence.

« - Sirius ! Je n'ai rien bu ! Et tout ce que je vous ai dit est la pure vérité ! »

« - Avoue James qu'il nous est difficile de te croire…Nous avons ta parole, fort bien mais cette Lily Evans nous est totalement inconnue…On nage un peu dans le flou pour tout te dire…Et puis que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à retrouver quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas ? Nous ne savons même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! » Dit Remus.

James poussa un cri de victoire. Et se rua sur sa table de chevet.

« - ça y est ! Il est devenu fou ! » Geignit Sirius.

« - Mais oui ! Tu es un génie Remus ! Vous ne savez pas à quoi elle ressemble ! »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est génial… »

« - L'année dernière, tu m'avais offert un album photo rempli de photos de Lily ! » Il sortit un album rouge « Tenez ! Regardez ! C'est elle ! »

Sirius et Remus feuilletèrent l'album.

« - Elle est sacrément canon ! » Lâcha Sirius.

« - hé ! Pas touche Sir' ! » S'indigna James, néanmoins avec une once de fierté. « Alors ? Vous vous rappelez quelque chose ? Ça ne vous dit rien? »

Les deux garçons lui répondirent par un signe de tête négatif.

James soupira.

« - Bon, en tout cas je pense que les quatre Serpentard qui sont restés ici, pendant les vacances ne sont pas étrangés à sa disparition. » Expliqua James.

« - Tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça, Cornedrue ? » S'enquit Remus.

« - Enfin, Rem's ! » répondit Sirius « On sait tous que les Serpentard, ces quatre-là en particulier, haïssent les Gryffondor et en plus, si c'était une amie des célèbres Maraudeurs, ils ont très bien pu s'en prendre à elle par pure vengeance ! »

« - Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, les Serpentard sont toujours impliqués dans les affaires les plus sombres mais nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce sont eux qui s'en son pris à elle…Et puis, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait et où elle est ! »

Le silence se fit. Les trois Maraudeurs réfléchissaient : comment retrouver Lily ?

« - MAIS OUI ! » S'exclama Sirius

« - Toi aussi tu as bu trop de Whisky pur feu, vieux ! » Rigola James.

« - La solution se trouve dans la valise de Remus, tout simplement… » Déclara-t-il en ignorant la remarque de James.

« - Dans ma valise ?...LA CARTE ! Bravo Sirius ! C'est une superbe idée ! » Le félicita le lycanthrope qui fouilla sa valise puis en sortit le bout de parchemin.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Dit James.

Sur le parchemin vierge, la carte du château apparut alors.

Et sous les trois regards, le point « Lily Evans » apparut…chevauchant le point « Rodolphus Lestrange ».

« - Comment deux points peuvent-ils se superposer comme ça ? » S'étonna Sirius.

« - A mon avis c'est qu'ils sont tout proches l'un de l'autre. » Considéra Remus.

« - Que lui a-t-il fait pour qu'elle soit à ses côté ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la rentrée ? » Se demanda James.

« - Un sort…Il a du lui jeter un sort…Reste à savoir lequel… » Constata Remus.

« - Ils sont seuls dans le grand couloir du cinquième étage ! Allons-y ! » S'exclama James, impatient.

Sur ce, tous trois se précipitèrent vers l'endroit-dit.

Les quatre Serpentard en question longeaient le couloir pour aller en cours de DCFM.

« - Tu l'as toujours avec toi ? » Demanda Rogue.

« - Bien sûr ! On ne sait jamais ! Si Potter et ses amis auraient la mauvaise idée de fouiller nos dortoirs… » Expliqua Lestrange.

« - Je l'ai observé au dîner hier soir. Quelle tête il faisait lorsqu'il a remarqué que ses amis l'avaient oubliée ! Quel imbécile ! Amoureux d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! » Ricana Avery.

« - Et il n'est pas prêt de la revoir…D'ailleurs, je comptais me distraire un peu avec… » Déclara Lestrange, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« - N'y compte même pas ! » Gronda James qui se planta devant eux, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« - Tiens, tiens…Mais c'est notre cher Potter…et ses amis… » Constata Lestrange alors qu'arrivaient Remus et Sirius aux côtés de James.

« - Alors, elle ne te manque pas trop ta petite sang-de-bourbe, Potter ? » Ricana Avery

« - Où est Lily ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Lily ? Qui est-ce ? » S'étonna faussement Rogue.

« - Je ne crois pas que vous soyez, vous aussi, victimes de ce malencontreux oubli de la part des élèves de l'école… » Dit James « Alors je répète ma question : OU EST-ELLE ? »

« - Tes souvenirs sont certes peut-être intacts mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais nous accuser de la disparition de ta…petite amie ? Ah, non ! J'avais oublié elle te déteste… » Le nargua Rogue.

« - Et bien peut-être parce que vous détestez les Gryffondor ou peut-être parce que c'est une fille de moldus ou encore parce que c'est la femme de ma vie ? » Enuméra James.

« - Romantique, Potter…Que c'est pathétique ! Enfin, le jour où tu l'auras retrouvée, préviens-nous… » Persifla Lestrange.

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris ! Je ne vous laisserai pas passer tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où elle est ! » Annonça James, furibond.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Gryffondor lança un sortilège sur le quatuor de Serpentard.

Puis s'en suivit un combat acharné entre nos Maraudeurs et les vert et argent.

Au bout de quelques minutes les Maraudeurs prirent le dessus et leurs quatre adversaires se retrouvèrent figés par un sortilège.

« - Bien. Maintenant nous pouvons parlez d'une façon plus civilisée je pense. Donc où est Lily ? » Dit James.

« - Ce n'est pas si facile Potter. Vois-tu, elle est un peu comme…notre otage face à vous. » Dit Lestrange.

« - Et que comptiez-vous nous demander en la prenant en otage ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« - Faire pression sur vous et puis finalement la faire disparaître…une sang-de-bourbe de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? » Ricana Avery.

James dut se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« - Bon ? Je répète ma question : OU EST-ELLE ? » Cracha-t-il.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire, Potter ? Tu rêves ! Surtout qu'on ne risque aucune représailles de la part des professeurs étant donné qu'ils l'ont tout autant oubliée que tes amis ! » Le nargua Rogue.

« - EXPERLLIARMUS » Cria James de rage.

Les quatre Serpentard furent projetés contre le mur. Tous quatre tombèrent évanouis sous le choc.

« - Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant James ? » Demanda Remus.

« - La carte. »

Sur le parchemin était indiqué au même endroit les points « Rodolphus Lestrange » et « Lily Evans ».

« - Tu crois qu'il l'a mangée ? » S'inquiéta Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux ciel.

« - Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour la retrouvée : nous devons le fouiller ! » dit James.

Et sans plus attendre, ils emmenèrent Rodolphus dans une salle inoccupée et commencèrent à le déshabiller.

« - Sympa le boxer avec des petits chaudrons ! » Ria Sirius

« - Faut fouiller ses poches ! » déclara plus sérieusement Remus.

« - Oh ! Regardez ! » S'exclama Sirius en leur tendant une sorte de rapeltout complètement noir.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda James

« - Aucune idée » Dit Sirius

« - J'ai l'impression qu'on peut l'ouvrir » Dit Remus en indiquant du doigt une mini serrure.

« - Faut trouver la clé qui ouvre ça ! » Dit précipitamment Sirius en fouillant la robe du sorcier inconscient.

Il sortit alors un trousseau de clé de la poche du pantalon. Ils essayèrent chaque clé lorsqu'une fut enfin la bonne.

La petite sphère s'ouvrit alors sans le moindre bruit. Les trois Maraudeurs furent alors plus qu'ébahis devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Une Lily miniature était allongée sur un petit morceau de tissu noir. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil.

« - Je rêve ou…C'est…La fille de la photo… ? » Balbutia Sirius.

« - C'est Lily ! » S'étonna James.

« - Elle est…Plus petite que je l'imaginais… » Lâcha Sirius

« - Je ne crois pas que c'est sa taille normale, Sirius ! » Déclara Remus.

James étonné plus qu'étonné. Mais malgré ce changement inattendu, sa Lily était toujours aussi belle. Il soupira de soulagement : il l'avait enfin retrouvée ! Certes, elle avait quelque peu changé mais au moins elle était bien là, saine et sauve.

Puis dans le silence le plus complet, la ''mini-Lily'' remua. Elle s'étira comme un chat et poussa un petit gémissement d'aise.

Puis elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler lorsqu'elle vit trois énormes têtes au-dessus d'elle, qui la scrutaient avec attention. Elle reconnut tous de suite les trois individus, plus particulièrement celui qui tenait la boîte.

« - Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu…? » S'égosilla-t-elle

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle tombait des nues : les trois Maraudeurs étaient devenus des géants !

« - Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi grands ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Je crois que la question la plus appropriée est pourquoi es-tu aussi petite ? » Dit James

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? N'est-ce pas vous qui êtes devenus des géants ? »

« - Désolé Lily mais alors Poudlard entier l'est devenu ! C'est toi qui as rapetissé ! » Lui expliqua James

« - C'est vrai Remus ? » S'enquit Lily sachant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Remus.

« - Euh… » Répondit Remus un peu déconcerté étant donné qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'elle « Oui ! Je t'assure que James dit la vérité ! »

« - Mais qui m'a fait ça ? » Gémit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Tu ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça ? » S'étonna Sirius.

« - Je me souviens juste d'être entourée de quatre Serpentard dans un couloir et après…C'est le noir complet… » Raconta la jeune fille.

« - Ces Serpentard de malheur t'ont lancé un sort…je ne sais pas lequel mais en tout cas il t'a fait rapetissé à la taille d'une noix. »(_nda : la comparaison n'est pas top, je sais mais c'est pour que vous voyez à peu près la taille qu'elle fait : environ trois/quatre centimètres_)

Lily s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

' Quelle rentrée ' Pensa-t-elle

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà...je suis en train d'écrire le seconde chapitre!!:)_

_Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont toujours encourageantes poour les auteurs!!!_

_Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont!!_

_Puky _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

Disclamer: RIEN ne m'appartient!

Je n'ai que très peu de temps alors je vais faire vite:

**MERCI BEAUCOUP** pour toutes les reviews et tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes!Merci mille fois ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur:D

je suis désolée aussi pour tout le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce deuxième chapitre mais un énorme manque d'inspiration m'avait pris et je n'avait plus aucune idée pour la suite (et dieu sait pourtant que j'y ai réfléchit!).

Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blablatages sans fin! Voici donc la suite, _le chapitre 3 (et dernier chapitre!ça y est, c'estdéfinitif!) sera normalement posté mercredi 26, dernier délais!_

Et pour finir: encore **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE a toi ma petite choudie!** Aujourd'hui en ce mercredi 19 mars 2008, je te dédie ce chapitre, qui, j'espère te plaira!(ça fait très solennel, je sais!XD)

Gros bisous à vous toutes (et tous!)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Je ne suis pas petite! 2**

_«- Ces Serpentard de malheur t'ont lancé un sort…je ne sais pas lequel mais en tout cas il t'a fait rapetisser à la taille d'une noix.»_

_Lily s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains._

' _Quelle rentrée ' Pensa-t-elle_

Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Sirius, Remus étaient regroupés autour du lit de James, celui-ci assis dessus. Au centre du lit, se trouvait Lily, assise sur un oreiller, bien en vu des trois garçons.

«- Bon…Réfléchissons posément» Déclara Lily «J'ai été rapetissée et tout le monde m'a oubliée…C'est bien ça?»

«- Oui, excepté James qui, lui, ne t'a pas oubliée!» Dit Remus

«- Comment ça se fait que lui, ne m'ait pas oublié…?» S'interrogea Lily

«- C'est le pouvoir de l'amour…» Lâcha Sirius, d'une façon théâtrale pendant que les joues de James prenaient une couleur rougeâtre.

«- Très drôle Sirius…» Trancha Lily sans pour autant réussir à cacher ses joues rosies.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Remus réfléchissait à une solution, Lily feignait de réfléchir les joues encore rosies, James jetait frénétiquement des petits coups d'œil vers la jeune fille et Sirius s'amusait de voir son meilleur amie aussi gêné avec une fille. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, c'était donc la première fois qu'il voyait James face à l'élu de son cœur.

«- En tout premier lieu, nous devons trouver un antidote pour que Lily retrouve sa taille. Ensuite nous pourrons alors nous concentrer sur le fait que tout le monde t'aie oubliée» Exposa Rémus en fixant Lily.

«- Ok! Super…Mais…Vous connaissez un antidote contre les rapetissements précoces?» Demanda-t-elle

«- Et bien, en tant que grand adepte de la bibliothèque, Remus saura sûrement nous trouver un petit quelque chose qui te fera grandir un peu…» Dit Sirius

«- Sirius, tu trouves ça drôle que je sois aussi petite qu'un bec de hibou?» S'enquit sarcastiquement la jolie rousse.

«- Vois le bon côté des choses, Lily: tu peux te faufiler partout, finit les cours ennuyants de Binns, finit les longs parchemins de 50cm de MacGo et bonjour la liberté!»

«- Sirius…Tu es consternant…» Dit-elle en se massant le front de sa main.

L'animagus chien se tourna vers James.

«- Elle a toujours été comme ça?» Le questionna-t-il

«- Toujours…» Répondit-il dans un souffle.

«- Bon!» Reprit Remus «Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, essayez de trouver si quelqu'un se souvient de Lily ou essayez de soutirer l'antidote à un Serpentard…»

«- Je m'occupe de trouver un Serpentard loquace!» S'écria James

«- QUOI? Et moi?» S'indigna l'animagus chien.

«- Tu interrogesles élèves !»

«...Rho! C'est toujours toi qui fais les trucs les plus drôles!» Se lamenta Sirius.

«- Fait pas la tête Sir'! Dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir draguer comme tu veux!»

«- Ouais…En tout cas ce sera moi qui m'occupera de la prochaine blague pour les Serpentard!»

«- Pas de problème!»

Les trois garçons se levèrent, prêts à mettre à exécution leur plan lorsque:

«- Une minute!» Coupa-t-elle «Si d'ici ce soir nous n'avons pas résolut le problème…Où vais-je dormir?»

«- Il n'y a pas quinze solutions, Lily-jolie! Tu vas dormir dans notre dortoir!» Répondit James, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

«- Oh, par Merlin! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça…» Se lamenta-t-elle

* * *

Remus partit donc à la bibliothèque avec la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius et James retournèrent en cours et se séparèrent pour pouvoir être plus efficace. Lily, elle, était cachée dans une des poches de James. Ils avaient tiré au sort pour savoir qui garderait Lily et par le plus grand des hasards, cela tomba sur James.

Feignant une maladie passagère, ils avaient raté une bonne partie des cours de cette matinée-là. Néanmoins, ils ne purent échapper au dernier cours: potion. Arrivés les derniers, comme d'habitude, les deux places encore vides étaient au fond à côté d'une ex de Sirius et au premier rang à côté de…Rogue, apparemment remis de leur dernière rencontre!(_nda: je précise qu'ils se sont levés vers 8h, qu'ils ont attaqués les Serpentard vers 9h, ils ont découverts Lily et parlé avec elle jusqu'à environ 11h. Ils ont donc raté les cours du début jusqu'à 11h. Est-ce un peu plus clair?_)

Dans sa plus grande bonté, Sirius se précipita au fond, laissant donc James aux mains de Severus. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne put se retenir de grimacer. Une heure entière à côté de Snivellus qui deux heurs plus tôt détenait _**sa**_ Lily…Il enrageait intérieurement! Malgré tout, il ne laissa rien paraître. Le Serpentard, en fit de même.

Le professeur Slughorn leur annonça la potion du jour et leur signala qu'ils pouvaient commencer. De suite, Rogue se précipita dans l'armoire du professeur pour y piocher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation. Il revint à sa table et sans un regard pour James, il commença à allumer le chaudron et à couper les pattes de grenouilles.

Du côté du Gryffondor, il se félicita: finalement, il n'aurait qu'à laisser le Serpentard graisseux tout faire et l'heure passerait vite! 

Il en avait presque oublié leur ''mission'' lorsque des petits coups au niveau des hanches le réveillèrent. La Lily miniature qu'il avait dans la poche lui était complètement sortie de la tête!

Se tournant vers Rogue, il se racla la gorge.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?» Persifla-t-il «T'es content? Tu l'as récupérée?»

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien.

«- D'ailleurs où est-elle, je ne la vois pas. Ben alors Potter? Où est ta jolie sang-de-bourbe?»

James réagit au quart de tour. Il lui empoigna le col de sa chemise et rapprocha son visage du sien.

«- Tu insultes encore une fois Lily et je te refais le portrait!» puis il s'écarta un peu, le fixa de ses yeux noisettes avec un sourire moqueur « Quoique, ça te serait peut-être pas plus mal!»

Le Serpentard lui envoya un regard haineux.

Sentant le regard du professeur sur eux, Severus se remit au travail et James feinta de régler la température du chaudron. Après un bon quart d'heure, le Gryffondor reprit la parole.

«- Pourquoi?»

«- Pourquoi quoi?» Interrogea Rogue

«- Pourquoi as-tu participé à ça?»

«- Participé à quoi, Potter?»

«- Lily est gentille avec toi et tu l'apprécies, non? Alors pourquoi as-tu laissé Lestrange lui jeter un sort?»

«- Ce que fait Lestrange m'importe peu. J'étais juste là lorsqu'il l'a fait! Et détrompe-toi, j'ai juste pitié de cette sang-de-bourbe!»

Alors qu'il jetait les ailes de chauves-souris dans le chaudron, James lui attrapa le poignet et le serra fortement.

«- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça!»

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

«- Quel est le sort qui annule l'enchantement?» Le questionna Potter

«- Même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas!» Répliqua le vert et argent.

«- Quel ingrat! Lily t'a toujours défendu et toi voilà comment tu la remercies!»

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence se fit: Severus semblait réfléchir.

«- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Lestrange lui a lancé le sort _Dimunus_.»

«- Comment avez-vous fait pour effacer les souvenirs de chaque élève et chaque professeur de l'école?»

«- Je t'ai aidé une fois, je ne le ferai pas deux!» Trancha Rogue, mettant fin à la conversation.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient réunis au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Pendant que Peter s'empiffrait, les trois autres se concertaient.

«- Alors, Sirius, as-tu trouvé quelqu'un qui se rappelait de Lily?» demanda Remus

«- J'en ai parlé à plein de monde! Personne ne la connaît! J'en ai tellement parlé que mon fan club s'inquiète!» Plaisanta-t-il «Je suis pourtant allé voir comme tu m'avais dit: les filles qu'elle côtoyait, ses ex-copains, je suis même allé voir les professeurs! Personne ne s'en rappelle! C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existée!»

En disant cela, James avait cru sentir quelque chose remuer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il vérifia si Lily était toujours bien là…

«- Lily! Lily où es-tu?» S'inquiéta-t-il en fouillant ses affaires

« - Patmol! Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus discret! Ou moins péjoratif? Quel manque de tact!» Le gronda Remus. Puis il attrapa James par la manche «Laisse-la un peu respirer. Elle a sûrement besoin d'être seule pour digérer ce qui lui arrive.»

«- Et toi, James? Tu as réussi à soutirer des infos à Snivellus?» Demanda Sirius en changeant de sujet

«- Il m'a juste dit le nom du sort que Lestrange lui a jeté: _Dimunus_.» expliqua le brun à lunettes «ça te dit quelque chose Remus?»

«- _Dimunus_, tu dis?»

James hocha la tête.

«- ça me dit quelque chose…» Il posa un gros bouquin marron devant lui et tourna les pages «Alors…_ Dimunus_…Oui! Voilà!»

«- Que disent-ils pour l'antidote? Ou le contre-sort?» S'enquit James

«- Oh…Il disent que c'est selon la façon dont on a jeté le sortilège: quand on jette ce sortilège, il faut en plus de prononcer la formule, dire l'action ou la parole qui aura pour effet de contre-sort…En gros, c'est Lestrange qui détient le contre-sort.»

«- Et bien, il nous manque plus qu'une nouvelle petite rencontre avec Lestrange et Compagnie!» Rigola Sirius, sûr de lui.

* * *

Lily marchait. Elle marchait sans but, juste tout droit, loin de tous ces ennuis qui lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir.

Mais à force d'avoir foncé tête baissée dans le premier couloir venu, Lily devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle était perdue. De plus, sa petite taille n'était vraiment pas d'une grande aide!

Lasse, elle s'assit contre le mur, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, son regard dans le vide.

Elle sortit de sa «transe» lorsqu'une main se referma sur elle.

* * *

Les trois maraudeurs laissant Peter dans la salle commune (_nda: désolé de ne pas faire beaucoup intervenir Peter mais il n'est pas essentiel dans cette histoire! Donc si je peux m'en passer…_) retournèrent à leur dortoir pour consulter la fameuse Carte des Maraudeurs. Ils repérèrent de suite le point «Rodolphus Lestrange» assit dans la Grande Salle. Ils le rejoignirent donc.

Il était assit nonchalamment à la table des Serpentard en train de flirter avec Bellatrix Black.

Essayant de se faire les plus discrets possibles (ce qui était difficile avec les trois quarts des filles qui les observaient en gloussant) ils arrivèrent derrière le Serpentard.

Celui-ci conscient de leur arrivée se retourna vers eux.

«- Content Potter? T'as récupéré ta jolie petite sang-de-bourbe!» Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres «Au fait, tout va bien pour elle? J'imagine que ta tête doit lui paraître encore plus grosse qu'avant!»

James ne put se contrôler et le pris par le col de sa chemise.

«- La ferme Lestrange! On est pas venu pour t'écouter déblatérer des imbécillités! On aimerait avoir une petite entrevue avec toi!»

«- Et en quel honneur?»

«- En l'honneur de toi et ton magnifique boxer constellé de petits chaudrons…» Dit Sirius à voix basse pour que seul Lestrange l'entende «D'ailleurs, je crois bien que ma chère cousine trouvera ça si…sexy quand elle le saura….»

Lestrange ouvrit grand les yeux.

«- Qu...Comment sais-tu cela?»

«- Mon petit Rodophus, nous sommes les Maraudeurs! Nous savons tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard! Et même jusqu'à la couleur de ton boxer!»

Le vert et argent blanchissait à vue d'œil.

«- ça m'est égal! Vous pouvez raconter tout ce que vous voulez sur moi, je m'en balance!» Déclara-t-il.

Voyant bien qu'il ne comptait pas bouger de là, Remus prit les choses en main et lança un sort informulé au Serpentard qui le figea instantanément. Puis pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention des autres élèves il le prit par le bras, indiquant par un regard à James d'en faire autant.

«- Lestrange, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire ce jus de citrouille! C'était un médicament pour Peter et tu sais combien les effets secondaires sont redoutables chez certain!» Déclara-t-il haut et fort en quittant la salle avec Lestrange, accompagné de ses deux amis.

Ils allèrent au deuxième étage et s'arrêtèrent dans une salle désaffectée.

«- Ici personne ne nous dérangera!» Dit Sirius.

Remus libéra alors le vert et argent du sort. Celui-ci paniqua lorsqu'il vit qu'il était désormais dans une salle de classe vide avec pour seule compagnie les Maraudeurs (_nda: oui bon…Peter se fait un peu beaucoup oublier…je sais!XD_).

«- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?» Cria-t-il

«- Dis-nous le contre-sort pour que Lily retrouve sa taille et on te laissera partir!» Déclara James.

«- Je ne vous le dirai pas! A ton avis, qui on visait en faisant ça, hein? Vous bien sûr! Les célèbres Maraudeurs! Et si tu crois que je vais te donner comme ça le contre-sort pour aider cette sang-de-bourbe, tu te trompes complètement!» Cracha-t-il

James sortit sa baguette et menaça son ennemi.

«- NE LA TRAÎTE PAS DE TU-SAIS-QUOI!» S'énerva James.

Le Serpentard voulut sortir sa baguette mais sa poche était vide. A sa droite, Sirius jouait avec sa baguette (_nda: celle de Lestrangepour ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris_!). Le Gryffondor croisa le regard du vert et argent et claqua sa langue.

«- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on était assez stupides pour te laisser ta baguette, Lestrange?» Ricana l'animagus chien.

«- Bon. Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, Lestrange il va falloir que nous te le fassions avouer!» Constata Remus calmement.

«- Oh non, pitié! Faîtes qu'il ne porte plus de boxer à petits chaudrons!» Gémit Sirius

«- Et bien on va le savoir tout de suite…» Ricana James, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

* * *

Sara Perkins, jolie brune de Gryffondor de septième année et membre du fan club de James Potter, courrait vers sa meilleure amie, Johanna Frake, blonde et membre du fan club de Sirius Black.

«- Johanna! Johanna!»

La dite Johanna se retourna.

« - Johanna! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te parle! Mais c'est un secret! Viens!»

Sara prit son amie par le bras et la mena vers un cul-de-sac désert.

«-Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important pour que tu m'emmènes dans cet endroit?» S'étonna Johanna.

«- Tu te souviens du cours de Brûlopot sur les créatures féériques? Il avait parlé de petite fée pas plus grande qu'un petit doigt de main, très rare et qui apportait un présage de beaucoup de bonheur et de chance!» Dit la jolie brune.

«- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais veux-tu en venir?»

«- Et bien…» Laissa-t-elle en suspens, les yeux brillants «Je crois bien que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui! Regarde!»

Perkins ouvrit ses deux mains jusqu'alors unies, pour laisser découvrir….Lily.

Frake avait les yeux exhorbités.

«- Wow! Mais c'est super! Ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui tout ne sera que bonheur et chance pour toi!» S'extasia la blonde.

«- Ouiii! C'est géniale, n'est-ce pas?» Déclara la brune dans un petit cri histérique «Je pense que je vais faire tout ce que je n'oserai pas faire en temps normal! Je pense surtout à aller tenter ma chance auprès de James!»

«- James? James potter?»

«- Oui! Le célèbre et magnifique James Potter!» Récita Sara, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Lily, elle, avait suivit la conversation du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle se racla la gorge de façon à ce que les deux jeunes filles lui prêtent attention.

«- Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis en aucune cas une fée! Et encore moins une de celles qui apportant chance et bonheur!»

La dite Sara la regarda étrangement puis se tourna vers son amie.

«- Elle doit sûrement faire ça pour reprendre sa liberté! Mais moi je compte bien profiter de son pouvoir!» Elle s'adressa à Lily «Désolé petite fée mais j'ai une tâche des plus importantes à accomplir et tu me seras d'une grande aide! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte te garder que quelques jours!»

Lily déglutit difficilement.

«- QUOI? Quelques jours? Il n'en est pas question!» Elle voulut quitter les mains de Perkins «Je m'en vais!»

Mais la jolie brune avait déjà saisit Lily par ses vêtements.

«- C'est bizarre tout de même…» Ajouta Johanna.

«- Quoi?»

«- Et bien, ses vêtements ne sont pas vraiment ceux qu'on imagine pour une fée…Elle est habillée…comme nous! Avec une robe de sorcier et…»

«- Ce n'est pas grave!» La coupa Sara «On ne sait rien de la mode des fées après tout! Et puis, sa taille ne trompe pas! Et regarde-moi ce visage angélique! Pas de doute c'est bien une fée!»

Puis la jeune fille déposa Lily dans son sac et le referma.

«- Voilà! Ici il ne lui arrivera rien et je serais sûr que sa magie déteint bien sur moi!» Dit6elle toute fière «Bon maintenant allons trouver James!»

«- Oui! Allons retrouver ton futur petit ami!» Continua Johanna.

Reprenant leur chemin, les deux filles gloussèrent ensemble.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspérationet de colère. Comme si sa taille ne l'embêtait pas assez, il fallait que deux filles, aussi niaises soient-elles, la prenaient pour une fée et que l'une des deux allait faire du rentre dedans à James. James? Euh non! Potter!

En plus, elle étouffait dans ce sac: ça sentait le parfum à plein nez!

* * *

Après avoir fait lévité Lestrange, l'avoir déshabillé («- Ouf! Un boxer noir et uni!» Avait Soupiré Sirius, soulagé), lui avoir menacé de rendre publiques toutes les petites manies privées qu'il avait (comme dormir avec un hippogriffe en peluche ou s'épiler les jambes ou encore avoir peur des souris), celui abdiqua devant l'entière satisfaction des trois Gryffondor.

«- Content que tu veuilles enfin nous révéler le contre-sort, Lestrange!» Dit Sirius, non sans un dernier fou rire.

La Serpentard le foudroya du regard.

«- Vous me promettez de me laisser partir si je vous dit comment lever le sort, n'est-ce pas?»

«- Bien sûr…Si ton contre-sort s'avère être le bon!» Dit Remus.

«- Si par malheur, tu nous donne un faux contre-sort…ce qui t'attendra sera encore pire que tout à l'heure…» Lui annonça froidement James

«- Alors? Quel est ce fameux contre-sort?» S'enquit Sirius

«- Vous me promettez de me laisser partir même si le contre-sort vous paraît…irréalisable?» Voulut s'assure Lestrange.

«- Dis-nous le contre-sort et nous te laissons partir. Pour le reste, on se débrouille!» Lui assura Remus.

Le vert et argent marmonna quelque chose, inaudible pour les trois garçons.

«- Quoi? On a rien entendu!» S'impatienta James.

«- Evans doit faire une déclaration à Potter et l'embrasser…De son plein gré.» Déclara haut et fort le Serpentard.

Un ange passa.

Sirius lâcha un rire sarcastique.

«- ben mon pauvre Cornedrue, je sens qu'on va devoir se coltiner Lily-la-mini un bout de temps encore!»

James n'avait encore rien dit.

«- Lily…déclaration…m'embrasser…plein gré…» Balbutia-t-il.

«- Vous me laissez partir?» Dit Lestrange d'une toute petite voix.

«- Et pour notre mémoire? Et celle des élèves de Poudlard? Et des professeurs?» L'interrogea Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

«- Le contre-sort lèvera tout. Elle retrouvera sa taille normale et tout le monde se souviendra d'elle.»

«- Tu peux partir.» Lui dit le lycanthrope.

Mais avant que Lestrange n'aie pu esquisser le moindre mouvement James vint se placer en face de lui.

«- Pourquoi? Poruquoi avoir choisit ce contre-sort?» Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

«- Je me doutais bien que jamais elle te ferait de déclaration ou qu'elle t'embrasserai de son plein gré!» Ricana le Serpentard, reprenant toute son assurance devant le désappointement du Gryffondor.

Celui-ci cogna le mur de son poing et en laissa une belle marque.

«- Fiche le camp d'ici avant que je ne me contrôle plus!» Siffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la salle en courant.

James s'assit sur une chaise et lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Ses deux amis vinrent à côté de lui.

«- Tu sais…au fil du temps…si elle traîne avec nous elle t'appréciera je pense…» Lui dit Sirius en lui serrant l'épaule.

«- En attendant elle va rester comme ça…» Soupira James.

«- A mon avis, elle t'apprécie plus que tu ne le pense et plus qu'elle ne le montre…Mes sens ne me trompent pas!» Lui glissa Remus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Brusquement, James se leva et ouvrit la porte.

«- Tu comptes le lui dire?» l'arrêta Sirius.

«- Non…je ne pense pas…pas tout de suite du moins…» Dit James tristement.

«- Où vas-tu?» Lui demanda Remus.

«- Je vais la chercher…C'est dangereux pour elle d'être toute seule…»

Puis James quitta la salle et ses deux amis.

«- Je paris 10 gallions qu'elle lui déclare sa flamme à la fin de l'année!» Déclara Sirius.

«- Et moi 20, qu'elle le lui dit avant demain!» Rigola Remus.

«- Et ben! Prépare-toi à les perdre ces 20 gallions…» Lança joyeusement Sirius en quittant à son tour la salle.

«- Oh non, Sirius…ce serait plutôt à toi de sortir tes 10 gallions…» Murmura Remus d'une voix sûre avec un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!(autant dans l'originalité que dans l'humour !)_

_Je le dis et le répète, le chapitre trois est en cours et devrait être posté, mercredi prochain, dernier délais!(si ce n'est avant:)_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner vous impressiosn sur ce deuxième chapitre:D (ça fait super plaisir de recevoir des reviews!)_

_Gros bisous à Tous_

_Puky_

_PS: Joyeuse Pâques...un peu en avance, je vous l'accorde! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi...sauf l'histoire

**Merci **à futur-maraudeurs, catherine broke, chocolatine, clewilan, tchingtchong, tania, sirius07, hamtaroo pour leurs reviews!!

**Merci** aussi à tous ceux qui lise cette fic!!sachez que ça me fait énormément de plaisir!!:D

Je dédie ce chapitre (encore vous me direz!XD) à Catherine Broke: j'ai fait en sorte de le poster avant mardi pour que tu puisses le lire avant de partir!!:D

JOYEUSES PÂQUES A TOUTES ET A TOUS!!

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic...

En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

Bonne lecture!;D

* * *

**Je ne suis pas petite ! 3**

James arpentait les couloirs du château à la recherche de Lily. Il fouillait dans les moindres recoins des couloirs espérant apercevoir la petite rouquine. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas.

« - Salut James ! » Salua Sara Perkins et Johanna Frake.

« - Euh…Salut ! »

James ne faisait pas trop attention à elles, trop occupé à la recherche de Lily. Remarquant son étrange comportement, Les deux jeunes filles s'interrogèrent.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Lui demanda Johanna

« - Euh…oui. » répondit-il vaguement

« - Que cherches-tu ? » insista Sara.

« - Euh…Mon chat ! Je cherche mon chat ! »

« - Ton chat ? Tu as un chat ? Je croyais que tu avais un hibou ! » S'étonna Perkins.

« - Euh…Ce n'est pas vraiment mon chat…C'est celui de…D'un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch…Il a perdu son chat et est complètement démoralisé…à cause de ça il ne joue plus très bien…Alors, j'essaie de retrouver son animal… » Prétexta James.

Les deux jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard attendrissant.

« - Oh que c'est gentil de ta part, James ! Vraiment tu fais un très bon capitaine ! Tu es si attentionné envers tes coéquipiers…C'est ADORABLE ! » Le complimenta Sara.

« - A euh oui…merci. »

Sara s'avança vers le jeune homme.

« - Au fait James… » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le mur et elle.

« - Je voulais savoir… »

Elle colla son corps contre celui de James. Leur visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Ou..Oui ? » Balbutia le garçon

« - As-tu une copine en ce moment ? »

* * *

Un quart d'heure ? Une heure ? Quatre heures ? Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans ce foutu sac. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée.

La jeune fille soupira. Combien de temps allait-elle encore rester à la merci de Perkins ? Combien de temps les Maraudeurs allaient-ils se rendre compte que son absence n'était pas normale ? Et surtout combien de temps James allait-il mettre avant de la chercher ?

James…Il était passé de Potter à James en seulement quelques heures. Lily avait beau le trouver arrogant et prétentieux, le jeune homme s'était inquiété de sa disparition et l'avait sauvé des griffes de Lestrange. Elle lui été reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, c'est vrai !

C'est vrai aussi que depuis un certain temps, James avait changé. Il avait diminué le nombre de ses blagues faites aux Serpentard et il était plus courtois et galant avec elle. Elle devait aussi se l'avouer, physiquement il avait changé aussi. Sa mignonne petite bouille enfantine avait laissé place à un beau visage d'homme. Son corps elle avait pu le contempler aux matchs de Quidditch où après une victoire il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre torse nu pour brandir fièrement son maillot d'attrapeur.

Lily avait le rouge aux joues rien que de penser à James nu.

Des bruits extérieurs l'extirpèrent de ses pensées. Tendant l'oreille elle entendit distinctement la conversation.

« - Au fait James… » Susurra Perkins d'une voix qui se voulait sûrement sensuelle.

Elle entendit des pas légers et d'autres plus lourds.

« - Je voulais savoir… » Continua la brune

« - Ou..Oui ? » Balbutia une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« - As-tu une copine en ce moment ? »

Lily vit rouge. Cette idiote de Perkins faisait des avances plus qu'entreprenantes à James. Et celui-ci n'allait sûrement pas se gêner pour en profiter, surtout avec une si jolie brune de Gryffondor.

La rouquine essaya en vain d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du sac. Elle remercia le ciel pour Perkins et son incapacité à coudre lorsqu'elle vit un petit trou sur le côté du sac. Elle allait pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait !

Curieuse et jalouse, Lily observa la scène qui se déroulait. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit Perkins littéralement collée contre James. Au diable sa fierté ! James était beau, sexy, gentil, charmant…un peu présomptueux, certes mais elle n'en avait que faire ! Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans le bras d'une autre ! Elle en était sûre désormais, elle aimait James Potter ! L'arrogant, stupide, têtu, dragueur et m'as-tu-vu James Potter ! Le magnifique, charmant, gentil, canon et sexy James Potter !

Quelque peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, la jolie rousse prit une grande bouffée d'air, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Et s'étouffa à moitié avec l'odeur trop forte du parfum qui traînait dans le sac où elle se trouvait.

« - Atchoum ! »

* * *

James déglutit avec difficulté. Perkins, jolie Gryffondor de sa promo lui faisait des avances. Il y a quelques temps il aurait sûrement accepté. Mais il y a quelques temps il s'était éloigné de Lily Evans, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'était peut-être pas après tout la femme de sa vie…. Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'illusion lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa disparition à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, se sa présence. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là tout simplement.

Ses sentiments s'étaient d'autant plus renforcés lorsqu'il avait été désigné pour s'occuper d'elle en dépit de sa petite taille. Oui, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier, elle restait présente dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Elle hantait ses nuits et ses journées.

Il l'aimait encore plus lorsqu'elle était gentille avec lui (une nouveauté depuis cette année !).

Non décidément, Perkins n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lily.

James voulut s'excuser et s'éloigner de Perkins lorsqu'il entendit, très distinctement un petit éternuement venant du sac de la brune collée à lui. Il voulut lui attraper son sac discrètement lorsqu'elle s'empara de ses lèvres.

* * *

Lily sentit une douleur lui traverser la poitrine. James et Sara s'embrassaient, là, devant elle. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ne pouvant continuer à regarder ce spectacle horrible, Lily s'empara des bouts de tissu qui pendaient au bord du trou et tira violemment. Quand le trou fut assez large, elle sortit du sac.

Peu discrète, elle entendit distinctement Frake s'apercevoir de sa présence hors du sac.

« - Petite fée ! » S'écria-t-elle en essayant de s'emparer de Lily.

Mais celle-ci grâce à sa petite taille, put avec facilité l'éviter. Elle courra sans s'arrêter dans le couloir qui s'allongeait devant elle, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

* * *

Gluant. C'était l'adjectif qui caractérisé le baiser de Perkins, pensa James. Celui-ci surpris et surtout totalement désintéressé par la jolie brunette, ne répondait pas au baiser, malgré l'insistance de la jeune fille.

« - Petite fée ! » S'écria la grande blonde à côté d'eux.

James tourna alors la tête brusquement et il la vit. Sa jolie (mini) rousse qui courrait. Il la perdit de vue lorsqu'elle tourna dans un coin. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit très clairement, une ombre agile se faufiler à la suite de Lily.

« - Cracotte ! Revient ici ! » Ordonna Frake à son chat qui disparaissait dans l'angle du couloir.

Feintant l'incompréhension, il interrogea Perkins.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

La jeune fille, jusqu'alors occupée à lancer des regards noirs à son amie se tourna vers James, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'était une fée que j'avais recueillie… »

« - Une fée ? »

« - Oui, tout à fait. Une petite fée des Bois. Elle venait sûrement de la forêt interdite d'ailleurs. » Expliqua-t-elle.

James marmonna un « oh », se retenant avec difficulté d'éclater de rire.

« - Je suis désolé les filles mais je dois y aller…Le devoir m'appelle ! » Annonça-t-il.

« - Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de faire plus ample connaissance… » Susurra Perkins, l'œil aguicheur.

« - Je sais, je sais, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mesdemoiselles… » Fit-il l'air charmeur.

« - Et qu'as-tu donc à faire de si important pour nous laisser tomber ainsi ? » Lui demanda Frake.

Le cerveau de James réfléchit à cent à l'heure.

« - Sirius Black m'attend dans la salle commune et je crains qu'il n'apprécierait pas un tel retard… » Prétexta-t-il.

« - Et bien, allons-y ensemble ! Nous aussi devons nous rendre à la salle commune…N'est-ce pas Johanna ? » Dit joyeusement Perkins.

« - Tout à fait. »

James soupira intérieurement. Ces deux filles-là étaient plus que collantes et il n'allait pas s'en défaire si facilement.

* * *

Lily s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Malgré son endurance, les longues distances restaient épuisantes et puis la tristesse qui la gagnait l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

« Miaou ! » Entendit-elle

Elle se retourna d'un coup, manquant de se retrouver parterre.

Devant elle se tenait. Un chat. Un chat tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un ayant une taille tout autant normale. Mais pour elle, c'était un ENORME chat qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« - Tout doux…Gentil le chat » Murmura-t-elle

Celui-ci la regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Lily sentit une sueur froide la parcourir lorsqu'elle comprit le sentiment qui voilait les yeux en amandes du chat. Casse-croûte. Oui c'était en effet ce qu'elle semblait être aux yeux du félin.

Paniquant, la jeune fille recula doucement, voulant éviter tous mouvements brusques.

Puis, avec une grande fluidité, l'animal la suivit.

Ne pouvant plus contrôler sa peur, Lily s'enfuit à toutes jambes, espérant de tout cœur échapper au chat. (_nda : ce passage n'est pas très élogieux pour les chats…Pourtant j'ADORE les félins, donc pas de commentaire, clé et VIVE MELENNICHOUX !_)

L'animal se lança à la poursuite de la rouquine. Celui-ci étant beaucoup plus rapide, Lily crut bien voir sa dernière heure terminée. Mais l'espoir la gagna lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle approchait en même temps qu'une élève, du portrait de la grosse dame, entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'élève en question sortait de la salle quand elle vit le chat. Attendrie par l'animal elle le prit dans ses bras, laissant un laps de temps assez important pour que Lily puisse se glisser dans sa salle commune.

Epuisée et soulagée, la jolie rousse s'assit sur un vêtement posé à terre, à l'abri des regards des autres élèves. Elle devait décidément faire plus attention : après que ces deux folles de Perkins et Frake l'avaient prise pour une fée, voilà qu'un chat la prenait pour son encas de l'après-midi.

Elle soupira de lassitude. Quand cela allait-il cesser ?

Lily sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'à nouveau le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer James…Entouré de Perkins et Frake, riant à gorge déployée.

La rouquine sentit son ventre se contracter à cette scène. James devait sûrement sortir avec Perkins, maintenant qu'il avait procédé à l' « échange de salive », pensait Lily. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la salle commune. Perkins et Frake étaient très gentilles, cependant il avait des choses à faire plus importantes que de flirter ; comme retrouver Lily par exemple.

« - Vous voici arrivées à bon port, mesdemoiselles » S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux filles gloussèrent.

« - Je vais donc vous laisser et me retirer dans mes quartiers. »

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers son dortoir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Surpris, il se retourna pour rencontrer, à nouveau, les lèvres avec trop de gloss de Perkins. Celle-ci semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à l'embrasser alors que James encore abasourdi par cet élan, ne fit rien.

* * *

Pour Lily, s'en fut trop. Elle se leva et quitta la salle commune, pour se diriger vers la sortie du château.

Il neigeait. Une épaisse couche de neige s'étalait sur le parc. Lily alla s'asseoir sous le saule pleureur. Elle aimait s'installer là pour faire face à son chagrin.

James repoussa un peu plus violemment cette fois-ci la jeune Gryffondor. Il n'était pas un jouet qu'elle pouvait embrasser à sa guise ! Mais son attention se tourna vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota sur lui-même sans personne pour entrer ou sortir de la salle. Personne ? Non, James venait de la voir. Lily quittait la salle. Et…Elle pleurait ?

* * *

Le jeune homme voulut partir à sa suite mais Perkins lui tenait fermement le bras. Il se tourna donc vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Règlement de comptes avait pensé James.

* * *

Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. La température avait baissé. Elle avait froid mais l'envie de rester là était plus forte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« - La discrétion n'est pas ton fort, Potter ! » S'exclama Lily sans se retourner.

« - Tu m'épates, Lily ! Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » S'étonna James.

« - Le bruit de ta démarche et ta respiration saccadée. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

Le silence se fit.

« - Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » Demanda le garçon.

« - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter ! » Répliqua méchamment Lily.

« - Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, Lily-jolie ! »

« - ARRÊTE ! Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi Potter ! » S'emporta-t-elle

« - Du calme, Lilounette ! Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu ! »

Lily le regarda, les poings serrés, la gorge nouée par la colère et la tristesse.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure, Potter…Ce n'est pas toi qui a la taille d'une noix ! » Chuchota-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« - Non c'est vrai, Lily. Je ne sais pas ce que tu endures. Mais je suis là pour te soutenir et puis il y a aussi Sirius et Remus…Tu n'es pas seule, Lily. » Dit James d'une voix calme et douce « Excuse-moi, Lily. »

« - Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ? » S'étonna-t-elle  
« - C'était pour m'atteindre qu'ils s'en sont pris à toi…C'est donc en parti de ma faute…Je suis désolé, Lily… »

La jolie rousse ne répondit rien, touchée par ses paroles.

Les minutes passent…Aucun d'eux ne parlent de peur de rompre le précieux silence qui les unit…

Soudain, Lily se leva.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Lui demanda James.

« - Je rentre au dortoir. Je vais me coucher. » Dit-elle d'une voix absente

« - Tu ne peux pas aller dans ton dortoir, tu… »

« - Je sais. » Coupa-t-elle « Je vais dormir dans votre dortoir » Dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de sentiments.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, monta les escaliers (non sans difficulté !) et entra dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

La question qui se posait était « dans quelle lit allait-elle dormir ? ». Inconsciemment ses pas la guidèrent vers le dernier lit au fond à droite, près de la fenêtre.

Grimpant à l'aide des rideaux, elle put enfin se poser sur l'oreiller. La fraîcheur de la nuit étant toujours présente, Lily remonta un peu de l'énorme couverture sur elle.

Détendue dans le lit, ou plutôt sur l'oreiller, Lily soupira d'aise et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle huma avec extase l'odeur qui se dégageait de la taie d'oreiller. _**Son**_ odeur. L'odeur de James.

* * *

Environ une heure était passée depuis le départ de Lily. James était toujours là, assit sous le saule pleureur, le regard fixé là où se tenait Lily il y a une heure.

La nuit était tombée. L'heure du repas sûrement passé.

Sentant le froid le gagner il sortit de sa transe pour revenir à l'intérieur du château.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas faim.

Il se dirigea, en faisant attention à ne croiser personne, vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il entra à l'intérieur et sans un regard pour ses camarades, il monta à son dortoir.

En entrant son regard se pose directement sur une petite tête rousse posée sur son oreiller.

« - Tu dors Lily ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il soupira et se mit à parler, seul.

« - Je suis tellement désolé, Lily. Je suis vraiment en rogne contre Lestrange, ça tu peux le croire ! Enfin, si tu dois rester comme ça toute ta vie sache que je serais toujours là pour toi…Quelque soient les circonstances… »

James inspira un bon coup.

« - Et puis, tu sais…Même si tu reprends ta taille normale je serais là pour toi…Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais cru mais tu hantes mes pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, quand une fille me fait des avances je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à toi…Tu es si gentille, bon peut-être pas avec moi c'est vrai, si belle, si intelligente, si gracieuse et puis tu as de ces yeux…Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que…Je t'aime Lily. Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour toi ! Et je compte bien te protéger pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne à toi comme a fait Lestrange… »

Après ce long discours, James s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Lily ne s'était pas encore endormie. Elle avait tout entendu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer après cette déclaration.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain. Lily faisant toujours semblant de dormir.

James fixa Lily de ses yeux noisette pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il installa une couverture au pied de son lit et s'allongea dessus pour vite s'endormir.

* * *

Lily se réveilla, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses tremblements. Décidément le lit était bien trop grand pour elle ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

Elle se leva, frissonnant toujours et descendit du lit. Arrivée à terre elle se dirigea vers James qui dormait. Le plus doucement possible, elle monta sur lui pour se nicher sur l'oreiller contre le cou de James.

Soupirant d'aise, elle se confia à son tour.

« - Je suis désolé James. J'ai vraiment été injuste envers toi pendant toutes ces années…Tu n'es pas si arrogant finalement…excuse-moi d'avoir été si méchante avec toi…Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas…Après tout, Lestrange m'aurait aussi bien attaquée juste parce que je suis une…tu-sais-quoi… »

Elle se tut quelques minutes.

« - Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'a vraiment fait plaisir, tu sais…Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te le dire quand tu seras réveillé… » Elle ria jaune « Je ne suis pas très courageuse pour une Gryffondor…Enfin écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…Je t'aime James Potter ! »

Sur ces paroles, Lily posa ses lèvres sur celles de James. Après ce chaste baiser, la jeune fille s'endormit rapidement, au chaud, calé contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Lily se réveilla doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit que deux bras musclés l'emprisonnaient. Un parfum masculin très agréable, lui chatouillait les narines. Une douce chaleur lui parvenait du corps voisin. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle posa sa main sur le torse de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle laissa ses doigts le parcourir. Il était musclé et très bien formé. Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. (nda : j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage ! ne bavez pas les filles ! XD)

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, histoire de voir ce bel inconnu. Soulevant ses paupières dans un ultime effort, elle vit devant elle, le visage angélique de James Potter.

* * *

Ses bras entouraient la taille de la personne allongée près de lui. James sentit d'abord un parfum de fleur l'envahir. Des si soyeux chatouillaient son bras droit. Puis une main, fine et curieuse vint se poser sur son torse. Il entendit la personne près de lui pousser un soupir d'aise. Il sourit intérieurement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux beaux yeux émeraude scintillants.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles James et Lily se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux voulant rompre ce contact.

Soudain, James détailla Lily des pieds à la tête.

« - Lily…Tu…Tu as retrouvé ta taille normale ! » S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Oui…Je ne sais pas par quel miracle…mais ne tout cas je suis de nouveau dans la norme ! » dit-elle

« - Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans mon lit ? » Voulut savoir James.

Les joues de Lily rosirent très légèrement.

« - Je…J'avais froid alors je me suis dit que si je me rapprochais de toi…il ferait plus chaud… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit alors.

« - Pour ta taille…Tu n'as rien fait se spécial qui aurait pu…annuler le sort par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Non, je ne vois pas… » Balbutia-t-elle les joues de plus en plus rouges.

« - Tu n'as rien dit pendant la nuit, non plus ? » Continua-t-il

« - J…Je n'ai rien dit… » Mentit-elle les jours désormais plus rouges qu'une tomate.

James s'approcha d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Vous mentez très mal, Miss Evans… »

Lily sentit une bouffée de chaleur.

« - Jaiditquejetaimais… » Bafouilla-t-elle très rapidement.

« - Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire… » Dit-il un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« - J'ai dit que je t'aimais. » Dit Lily plus calmement et ne fermant les yeux redoutant la réaction du garçon.

Avant même qu'elle rouvre les yeux, trouvant décidément étrange qu'un aussi long laps de temps soit passé sans qu'il ne dise mot, elle sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur sa bouche. Puis une langue rencontrer la sienne, formant un ballet tendre et sensuel.

Lily colla son corps à celui de James et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir sous le contact si proche de la jeune fille et approfondit le baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

« - Je t'aime ma Lily. »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Puis Lily rompit le baiser.  
« - Sais-tu comment j'ai repris ma taille initiale ? » L'interrogea-t-elle

« - Nous avons soudoyé Lestrange pour avoir le contre-sort. Tu devais me faire une déclaration et m'embrasser… » Il se tut un instant « Tu m'as donc embrassé cette nuit ? »

Lily acquiesça.

« - Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef abuse d'un élève pendant son sommeil…Je suis terriblement choqué ! » Fit-il semblant.

« - C'était pour la bonne cause…j'ai pu retrouver ma taille grâce à ça… »

« - Et je ne m'en plains pas ! je te préfère comme ça ! Au moins là je peux te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te faire plein d'autres choses… » Dit-il en concluant avec un clin d'œil aguicheur « Enfin, pour moi tu restes toujours petite… »

« - Hé ! Je ne suis pas petite ! C'est toi qui es trop grand ! » S'indigna-t-elle

« - ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily-jolie, tout ce qui est petit est mignon ! » La rassura-t-il en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir passé sa première nuit dans le célèbre (et magnifique) dortoir des Maraudeurs ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« - ça m'a transformé ! » Rit-elle

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, savourant avec plaisir leur amour.

* * *

« - Sirius…Un pari est un pari ! Tu as perdu. Tu me dois donc 10 gallions. » Dit Remus.

« - Rem's…Tu peux pas me faire ça…Je n'aurai plus d'argent pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! » Se plaignit Sirius

« - Je n'ai aucune pitié, Sirius ! Tu me dois 10 gallions et je les veux maintenant ! » Trancha le lycanthrope.

« - Bien puisque tu insistes…Je peux te payer en or ? »

« - Pas de problème ! »

Sirius chercha dans sa bourse et en sortit plusieurs pièces d'or.

« - 8..9..10 ! Voilà ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie Poufsouffle…Je vous laisse… » Dit précipitamment l'animagus chien.

Remus ne dit rien devant son empressement si matinal…Néanmoins il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos…Et il n'aimait pas ça… »

Il regarda l'or que venait de lui donner Sirius. Brusquement, l'or se volatilisa.

De l'or de Farfadet ! Pensa-t-il

« - SIRIUS ! » Cria-t-il avant de partir en courant à la suite de l'animagus chien.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà! C'est finit!

J'espère que ça vous a plut!en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!:D

gros bisous à toutes et à tous

_Puky_

PS: je devrais bientôt commencer ma fic _Mr Potter... et Mrs Potter, future Mrs Finger _(pour plus d'infos aller voir mon profil!:D)_  
_

Pour _possédée_ ne vous inquiétez pas je la continue mais j'ai une panne d'inspiration...j'y travaille, ne vous inquiétez pas!!


End file.
